galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5: Volund dies
Chapter 5: Volund ''' 4999 OTT '''The crumbling walls of Olafson Burg were no longer on his mind, Volund was now the steward of Ragnarsson Rock , Erik Gustav had kept word and had given him stewardship and the rule of all that was Ragnarsson on this world. There were tanneries in the extensive basements, several Nubhir farms on the permanent ice of the Southern pole region and large Fangsnapper herds, but most of all there were five modern and well kept fishing boats and three Hunting subs in the cave like voluminous Submarine Den . ''' '''Volund was once more doing what he loved best. He commanded the Hunting Subs, harassed the boats of the Clans of the East and returned to the Xchange at Halstaad Fjord with Three-Fins and Tyrannos in tow. Life was good and the name Olafson once again spoken with respect at the Xchange Cafe and the Taverns. He had just returned from another long trip to the Uhim grounds and decided to have a few tankards at Hogun's Inn. ' '''His second born also had married, in a small and far less spectacular ceremony to a daughter of an eastern clan, no one of the Western Clans really knew much about. Hogun's wife, a Bredeberg however was given an Inn aspart of her dowry. Her father won it in a gambling venture. ' '''So now Hogun had become an inn keeper and it was clear that this was his true calling. Hogun's Inn became one of the most popular Inns of Halstaad Fjord, not in the least due to the cooking and grilling skills of Hogun and the collection of local and Off World beers and ales he offered. It was the very Inn he had met the old Ragnarsson and where his fortune and the fate of the Olafson clan changed forever. Fights and brawls were a thing of the past, at least in Hogun's Inn. No one in his right mind wanted to make Hogun angry. It had not taken very long and Hogun's almost inhuman body strength became the source of many tales and stories. Volund greeted his second born and grabbed his underarm in the traditional greeting. "The hunt was good, my son. Let me celebrate with my men under thy roof and bring good ale and hearty food. The boats are fine indeed but the cooking skills of my men are much to be desired." While Hogun went into the kitchen to personally fry a few Tyranno steaks for his father and the boat crew, Pit one of the Freemen working for Hogun served tankards of mead and ale. The mood was merry and the food was good. The hours went on an Oddløg, celebrated for his expert harpooning that killed a Tri Halfer was comfortably drunk as she staggered into the back to relieve himself. While Hogun had spend considerable money to install modern Union grade recycler bathroom stalls and urinals, he had a hard time making the long time patrons using it. The old Vikings much rather went, out in the back as they had done so many times before. During Shortsummer it stank horrible, despite the Gong Farmers, Lowmen paid by the Inn Keepers to remove the disgusting mess left behind. Until recently the Lowmen had to use pick axes to break the frozen mess from the old Sea Wall that begun right behind the row of Inns and taverns, of which Hogun's Inn was one. Hogun however paid one of his own employees and to clean a good section every day with a high pressure washer to keep the mess managed and placed big signs everywhere inviting them to use his modern toilets. All this was of no concern to Oddløg, he had pissed against that Sea Wall behind the inn for as long as he could remember and he would do so tonight. He was just about to relieve himself as a movement just out of his field of view made him turn his head. He laughed rough. "Aye the spears and harpoons of Olafson warriors are legendary in size and length, are you ashamed of yours or why are you hide in the shadows?" A woman of all things stepped into the yellowish light of an age old lumi plate glued to the back of a building. "Oh I remember the spears of the Olafson’s, yours is rather pathetic." Of course the back of the Inns were frequented by the harlots and prostitutes of the lowest kind. Seeking to earn an Iridium coin to support their usually fatherless families living at the outskirts of town. The Circle of Elders tried to prohibit it, but it was an open secret among the Freemen and the clan born alike. However she didn't really talk like one. ''' '''He said. "After I am done you better be gone or I tan your hide, harlot." "Of course you will and you one eyed bastard don't even remember who I am." She raised a small pen like device and something sharp pierced Oddløg's skin right underneath his chin. She came closer, now he recognized the woman, it was Gretel. ''' '''She wore a red dress underneath her cloak and said. "What a fitting place for you to die. I had to hide in a barrel of piss to hide from your master, now you going to drown in it." Oddløg, tried to reach for what stung him, but he could not. Gretel laughed, and said. "Go get him boys, he is all yours." A gang of ragged looking Lowmen peeled from the shadows, armed with clubs and pick axes. They would have never dared attacking a clan warrior in command of his strength. Yet Oddløg could not even lift a hand, his muscles felt like blubber, as the four low men started to hit him. He could not even yell for help or raise alarm and he fell face first into the the yellow snow and ice and saw his own blood flow and freeze. The last thing he heard was Gretel's cold laugh. "You are only the first." ---- No one could tell Volund where Oddløg was even after almost a month, no one had seen his right hand man. Now crime and murder were rare but not entirely uncommon. The Olafson's had a fair share of enemies among the Clans of the West and then of course there were the Clans of the East, the pirates of the Black Clan and there was Oddløg's temper. He never could stay out of a fight, pass a brawl or not get mixed up in a duel. Volund was sure his friend had met his fate, or he would have shown up by now. There was no police or anything like that on Nilfeheim except at the spaceport but the spaceport security would and could not enforce the law beyond Union ground. Volund only noticed Oddløg missing after almost three days, as he had a serious hangover and suspected Oddløg to sleep his off in the bed of a Lowmen wench. He did call the Union clinic but Oddløg had not been there and had not been treated recently. Volund felt the loss and was sad that he could not give his friend a decent burial. But then the new burg had many warriors and Volund hoped that wherever Oddløg found his fate, he did it fighting and would be welcomed at the table of the Aseir. What distraught him more were the reports that his son was no longer spending much time with Ilva but was seen almost daily flying to town and return late. That a man of his strength had a few concubines on the side was understandable, even though it was neither traditional nor proper. Volund himself had cheated a few times on his beloved wife while she was alive, a fact he regretted now. But the good news were that Ilva was now pregnant, and Hogun's wife who also was a midwife told him the good news, after nature took his course and in about eight month there would be twins and if the midwife was right, one of the twins would be a boy. While he was sure, the Union Clinic could determine that for sure, there was no need to involve the Off-Worlders. Volunt had just left the Inn talking to Hogun, hoping he had news of Oddløg being simply sick or still drunk or perhaps nursing the bruises of a fight he lost. Hogun , known to be never drunk recalled the night and remembered Oddløg going for a piss, but could not recall seeing the old warrior coming back. Hogun watched his father leave. ' '''He remembered Oddløg well, from the time before he had left ' '''Oddløg had a mean streak as wide as the behind of a pregnant Fangsnapper, but Hogun remembered him as being smarter than most, with a keen sense for trouble and very quick reflexes . True Oddløg was drunk, but not more than at any other time. If he would have died in a fight, there would be others wounded or injured as well. He put his fur cape around his shoulders and said to Pit ,one of his employees: “Take care of the place. I be back in a few hours. “ Pit simply nodded, but Pit never spoke unless absolutely necessary. He went out the back.past the modern bathroom facilities he had just put in and proceeded to the so called sea wall. ''' '''This was a tall dyke kind of structure, erected by the frst colonists that arrived on this, the largest open landmass on Nilfeheim. They did that bone breaking labor to protect the then small and only settlement on Bifrost, as they called this about Ireland sized island, from flooding. Hogun who had visited Earth and knew what the Ireland reference meant, smiled about the simple mind of his ancestors. Nilfeheim had no moons,and no tides. The ice that came in the long winter came from the existing water, the water level did not raise a single centimeter in Shortsummer. There was no need for a Seawall, millions of tons of rocks and concrete were used to built this great defense against. well against nothing really. Halstaad Fjord and the entire region from up the most northern tip of the island, called Ice Jättens näsa where the small village of Honningsvåg was, all the way to Mount Asgard and the Mehir field was the land that Lars Erikson had claimed for himself and his family. No Clan, no family of Nilfeheim had ever dared to claim this region, not even during the manu clan wars. An old burg like structure North of the city, well mostly a big pile of rubble has been erected when the first colonists actually arrived, long after Lars Erikson had died. Underneath that crumbled structure they had placed the stone coffin of the first and still only leader of all Nilfeheim. Above in an sealed Hall , the legendary throne of Lars Erikson . ''' '''Hogun, knew the story of Nilfeheim well, perhaps even better than the Elders themselves, who suppressed and ignored much of it. As strange at it might sounded, he had learned more about Nilfeheim while he was away than he ever could on Nilfeheim itself. The Central Archive of the Union, held every piece of information ever written or recorded about Nilfeheim. while there was no one except perhaps the elusive and almost forgotten Keepers of Hasvik who kept an unbiased record of history. Hogun loved this world but he no longer saw it as a Neo Viking but also as Union Citizen. ''' '''The sea wall, section here on the Western side of the Island seperated the actual town of Halstaad Fjord from the Sea harbor and the ocean port facilities . Halstaad Fjord had grown much, even in the almost fiveteen years he had spend in his self chosen exile. ''' '''Over a million Freemen and an uncounted number of Lowmen. Hogun was certain at least another million was living in the small villages and towns dotting the islands surface. While Halstaad Fjord and Isen Lansby, the two largest settlements had something akin to a town council, there was no actual government for the entire planet, other than the Circle of Elders. There were no social services, no police and no one ever asking for a census to find out how many there actually lives on the planet. Hogun was convinced that none of the Elders or Clan Lords really ever wanted a count to be done. ' '''Such a result could technically make it to the Assembly or a Union Court, carried there by a member of the Lowmen, and maybe show that there were far more Lowmen than there were Clan families. Something that might put the so called Nilfeheim exception in jeopardy. ' 'Of course Nilfeheim was not the only Union member society with certain exceptions to Union laws, almost every society had some local conditions that did not entirely fit with Union laws. ' '''Consessions had to be made to make this maginificent multi culture society work. Hogun sighed as he watched four men , dressed in rags, working with pick axes , hammers and shovels to remove the disgusting mess the patrons of the many Inns left behind. ''' '''Here on the sea facing side of the big wall, were many fishing and hunting related businesses. This part of of town was called Harbor’s Row and between the shops and stores that offered tackle,nets, harpoons, ropes and all the many things sea faring vikings needed, were many of the traditional inns, taverns, guesthouses and pubs that catered to the tastes and needs of this rough clinetele. As far as Hogun knew, he was the only business on Harbor’s row featuring indoor plumbing and bathrooms. He walked up to the men. He recognized two of them and they knew him. They were called Gong Farmers but also much worse. ''' '''One of them removed the filth piece of fur he had before his nose and mouth. Now as Longnight was here, against the cold. The temperatures thankfully reduced the usual stench to a minimum. The thin man bowed. “Lord Olafson!! “Dietmar, did I not tell you to simply call me Hogun? Why are you cleaning this by hand? Have I not purchased a modern pulse washer?” “Yes, Hogun you havem but we are claning this section for Arnhilf’s Tavern, he doesn’t have one.” Hogun put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Go get the pressure cleaner anytime yo need it. Didn’t I give you money to buy real boots, an apron and a good filtermask?” “Yes you did, but I used the money to feed my family. It lasted almost an entire month and we ate good.” “Loki curse that stubborn council of Elders, these are conditions as bad as in the slums of N’Ger.” Hogun dug a handful of Iridium coins out of his pocket, while the man asked .”The slums of what?” “A place beyond Union space with conditions that should not exist here on my own home world. “ Hogun knew he made no sense to the man, as he would have made no sense to anyone local and handed the man a sizeable sum of money, “Here , you and your friends go to Friesenheim’s or Silverhawks, and buy the things I asked you to get before. Then you get my power cleaner and clean the whole stinking wall from up there, all the way down to Messmer’s restaurant. ''' '''You will work for me and I pay you each the usual hourly wages. That should keep you guys busy for the forseable future and your families fed. The deal is off, if I see you without the gear I want you to have, understood?” Dietmar. grinned broadly. “You are the only Lord who cares about us for sure. “ “What I actually came out here for is to ask if you have seen a fight, or a dead body someone asked you to take away?” “Not a fight Sir, and we haven’t removed any dead bodies since Eklund the Barber asked us to dispose one,but that was still during Shortsummer.” One of his still partially masked companion said with his voice muffled behind the piece of fur. “There was a lot of frozen blood right behind your Inn just a few days ago.” He leaned forward . “The Nubhir gang gave us half a bit, to clean it up.” Hogun was not entirely surprised by that answer, thanked the men and urged them to do what he asked them to do. ''' '''He was just contemplating what to do when big bellied Neo Viking stepped before him. The man was Arnhilf, the proprietor of the same named tavern and technically competition to Hogun. Arnhilf gestured to the Lowmen walking off the job and said with an angry tone. “I hired that vermin to clean that stinky mess.” “And I hired them to clean the whole damn wall with proper tools and gear. These are Nilfeheimers just as you and me and not vermin!” “You must have lost some of your mind while you were gone. These are Lowmen.” “Do you know where Freemen and Lowmen actually come from? Do you know none of your ancestors came to this world aboard the colonist arks? No my friend, your roots and theirs are from the slaves and hostages our pirating ancestors brought back from all the colonies they raided. “ Arnhilf shrugged. “Makes no difference to me. They are Lowmen, I am not. However since you pay them to clean the entire wall, let me get in on some of the cost. I am thinking of getting toilets like you do, have you figured out yet how to make them use them?” Hogun sighed . “No, not yet. Did you know the Nubhirs are back doing shady business back here?” Arnhilf shook his head. “Didn’t the Elders sent warriors last year to stomp out that gang?” “Apparently not. This is the problem with our society. No police.” “This is what is good about our society. We don’t need Off World law, but we should simply put a torch to the entire South Side of Halstaad.” Hogun knew how difficult it was to eliminate groups like the Nubhir Gang. Jobs like that were the bread and butter of ''' '''Going to town used do be a long trip with an ice skimmer boat, but the Ragnarsson burg came with three expensive Arti Grav Skimmers and he loved using the expensive and luxurious Volvo. As he landed he noticed the big GM skimmer Isegrim more or less had made his own. He also saw a gray dressed man, he had seen around before. He did not wear any Clan colors at all, but Volund remembered seeing the man several times in the company of Isegrim. "Servant speak quick have you seen my son?" "Aye Sire, he is down at the Submarine Den, most likely using the bunk of the lead boat with his guest." "What guest?" The man had a pointed nose and his dark eyes gleamed with a strange fire he said. "Lord Volund, do not let me be the bearer of such news. I spoke to much already" "Tell me!" "A woman that is not his wife. Her name is Gretel Hemstaad." Volund actually grabbed the man by the collar. "It cannot be! Tell me all you know or die!" "Unhand me Sir., I am by command thy servant, not thy slave. Your son is bedding a woman that is not his wife and he does it right here on the burg for many days now. He is using the bunks in the fishing boats, but everyone knows." In his anger, he still noticed that there was something eerie familiar about the man he assumed was a servant of the Ragnarssons. Volund let the man go, cold anger knotting his stomach. "Does Ilva know" "She is pregnant and I doubt anyone had the heart to tell her, Sire." Then he almost whispered. "Does Erik Gustav know?" "You are the steward, of this rock but it is the Burg of Ragnarsson. Little happens between this walls that is not eventually carried to his ears, but for now he is far away." Volund stomped towards the stair house and the long flight of steps that led down to the Submarine den. "Let us end this madness, before he returns and hears about it. Bring a weapon and tell my thy name. "I am Harkun, Sire." Again there was a very odd expression on the strange man. Volund was to much angered to ask more questions. Volund did not want to go back to his crumbling burg, he had tasted the power and the wealth of Ragnarsson. He also remembered the oaths and the promises taken. Isegrim had sworn in the presence of the Elders to honor and cherish his bride and be as true as Balder himself. Oaths and promise done upon the Spear of Odin in front of all the Elders were perhaps the most sacred custom of all Nilfeheim. If word came before the Elders, or Erik Gustav all that was won could be lost. The flight of stairs was long and steep. Steps made of Duro Crete wound down to Sea level, almost 200 meters. And he did make it to the last landing, as he saw Isegrim standing there at the bottom of the stairs, "By Odin where is the Wench?! She escaped the sword somehow the last time but by the Gods she will not see the light of day again and you son will learn that you are not to old to feel my hand like you never felt it before." Isegrim simply laughed. "I am soon the Lord of the Clan. Your time has come old man, I won't be a mere steward, I will be master. She is not here and this is a trap we set for you." Someone pushed Volund with great force from behind and he lost the footing, only now did he notice the shimmering fat smeared over the next steps, there was nothing to hold on, no hand rail. He fell and tumbled down the stairs, Isegrim stepping aside to kick his father, who had survived the stumble more stunned than truly hurt, but like a mad man Isegrim did not let up and kept kicking his father. The person who had pushed him came into Volund's view, it was the tall gray dressed man., holding a hammer of war. "I am Harkun, father. Born in wedlock to a Free woman you knew as Hildigunn. A woman you raped. I am a bastard aye, but I am your son. The stranger brought down the hammer in a bone crushing blow onto Volund's legs."My mother shunned by her family and shamed killed herself!" Another blow, Volund groaned in mind numbing pain. "Not like this! I want to fight!" Isegrim uncoiled a steel cable. "Remember the whip father? I had this made especially for you and carried it for this day. We know you would come and waited for you." The Whip snapped across Volund's raised arms. Harkun brought down the Hammer again."You die by the hands of your Sons. Beaten to death like a mangy Nubhir wolf." The next blow broke Volund's skull and the Clan chief of the Olafsons died with a wet gargling sound. Isegrim clasped Harkun's arm. "I am Clan chief now and as soon as my bear betrothed wife gives me the son she bears, I kill her and the child and inherit it all. Then my brother I marry the one I truly love and you will be raised to prominence and I give you the Olafson Burg that is no vacant and much of Ragnarsson riches for your own Clan to rise." "We shed the blood of our Sire together, brother. I will serve you and be your Man servant for no one shall know my heritage, until that day you make true of your word." Isegrim uncorked a big bottle of ale and poured a generous helping over the bloody heap that was once was his own father. "He really should have been more careful on those slippery stairs while drinking all this Ale." ---- The news of Volund's dead traveled fast, two Elders did arrive an entire day later. Examined the body and the stairs. Noticed the broken bottle and the strong smell of Ale and aquavit and declared the death a tragic accident and confirmed that Isegrim indeed was the new Clan Chief of the Olafson Clan. This part of Isegrims's plan went well and he did act like a grieving son should, but the rest did not go as planned. The Elders confirmed that Volund and Erik Gustav did make a witnessed contract to make the yet unborn son the heir of it all and the contract also only named Volund as the steward and made no mention of Isegrim. All bank accounts were closed to him and the Ragnarsson Warriors, freemen and Servants refused to obey his commands until the situation was settled. Erik Gustav Ragnarsson himself was already on his way to be present at the birth of his grand children. He was informed about the accident and sent message he would take matters in hand as soon as he arrived. As he wanted to visit his pregnant wife, he noticed two big Ragnarsson Warriors Reinhold and Orkning standing outside his wives chambers, each of them resting their gloved fists on large swords and wearing full Warriors dress. Both men were known to be among the finest Swords men second perhaps only to Erik Gustav himself. Isegrim growled at them "What is this? I have not ordered any guards, remove thyself. These are my wife's chambers and these premises are the realm of the Clan Chief alone. Now begone!" Reinhold's fist made a gnarling sound as it slowly gripped the hilt. "Oh aye, Isegrim of the Olafsons this is indeed the Realm of the Clan Chief but is not thine. The true lord of this burg may command us, until he declares you the steward, thy commands are not mine to obey." Orkning moved his hand over the hilt as well. "You can of course seek dominion and lordship over us the Viking way and challenge us. Oh aye Isegrim fight one of us and succeed and the rest of Ragnarsson folk will follow you." Isegrim was strong, but never really practiced the old skills, he was a decent harpooner and he gained skill with the Cable whip he loved, but deep down and past all his bluster and bravado he was coward and snorted, "It is good my wife's Chambers are guarded after all and Erik Gustav is only days away." Isegrim leaned forward and said. "I will be master of this burg and then your fate will change." "We are Free Warriors Isegrim we can chose and decide to challenge you at any time. Rest assured our step is surefooted and you won't find us on slippery stairs." Isegrim clenched his fists and passed the two warriors and entered Ilva's chambers. He had to admit even pregnant she was a beauty of no compare. Somewhere deep down he wondered himself why he was drawn to Gretel. The Nubhir herder's daughter had returned and was even more voluptuous than before. She was vulgar and had an abrasive demanding character. Ilva on the other hand was gentle and loving and always proper. Gretel had been gone for years then a letter reached him, perfumed and on real paper wanting to meet him at the Space port. He went perhaps more out of curiosity and as he saw her and after a drink they had together he realized he was still deeply and madly in love with Gretel. At least this was how he described this burning desire to to do what Gretel wanted, it had to be love. Nothing else made a man act like such a fool. He told Ilva his version of the events and she condoled him by embracing him in her soft arms, believing every word he lied to her. In her arms he even felt more confused about his strange attraction to Gretel... He caressed Ilva's golden hair. It was soft and had a shine of gold. Gretel's hair did not feel like this and it had the color of dirty straw. "Say my beloved wife, how are things with you then? Do you feel well?" "Quite so Isegrim, the babies are doing fine. Your brother's wife is a good midwife." "How long do you think?" "Freydis thinks it is due early October, but I think it will happen right in the middle of that month." It was August already and, only two maybe three month at most. When his Son was born and had his naming day, he inherited everything according to the pact Volund and Erik Gustav made. So all he had to do was kill his son and by default inherit it all. Of course he had to kill Ilva too but that is what Gretel wanted anyway and then she could move to the Burg and be his wife. Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments